


Blue Oranges

by Yamgeta1406



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, moved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406
Summary: Moved
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 26





	Blue Oranges

Moved to here.


End file.
